1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bands for articles such as wrist-worn timepieces or jewelry, for example. The invention concerns, more particularly, a band with at least one cover member.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional wrist-worn timepiece, typically referred to as a watch, may be designed to perform both aesthetically and functionally during a variety of activities. Dress watches, for example, are designed to have a fashionable appearance that is appropriate for business or social gatherings. Diving watches are designed to be particularly durable and to withstand the high-pressure environments often encountered by deep-sea divers. Similarly, athletic watches exhibit a lightweight, durable structure suitable for being worn by athletes participating in training exercises or various competitions where the features of a watch may be beneficial.
The components of a conventional watch typically include a timing element, a case, and a band. The timing element is located within the case and functions to track the time and display the time for a wearer or another individual. The timing element may also perform a variety of other functions, such as recording chronographic data, providing an alarm, displaying the date, monitoring the heart rate of the wearer, calculating distance traveled, functioning as a calculator, providing audible signals to pace the running speed of the wearer, gauging the temperature of surrounding air, displaying altitude, or functioning as a global positioning system, for example. The case protects the timing element and often includes a transparent face for viewing a time display on the timing element. The band extends from opposite sides of the case and secures the case and timing element to a wrist of a wearer.
Although the majority of watches include a timing element, a case, and a band, modem watch designs include a plurality of variations upon the components. The timing element, for example, may be mechanical, electrical, or a combination of mechanical and electrical. The band may incorporate a clasp that secures the watch to the wrist, or the band may exhibit an open, bracelet-like configuration. Furthermore, the materials that form the various components may include both polymers and metals, for example.